Hisana no Tame no Tegami (Letters for Hisana)
by Crystio
Summary: A collection of letters over the years written by Byakuya Kuchiki to his late wife. Enjoy! (A Bleach Side-Story)
1. Hajimari

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

It has been a month after your death. I cannot understand your wishes, but I will do my best to defend them. Even if I shall have to break those rules once again. My heart aches for your presence yet even so, it does not change what has become. I am still searching for her, as you were always. Your legacy continues even after you have left this world.

Soon, my world will continue to move as has the rest of the world. Events will happen and pass and even if I do find her, time will continue to flow. Still, I find myself at odds with my decisions. Guide my hand from where you are.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	2. Nibanme

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

I have found her.

It surprises me to have found her at such a time so shortly after I set out to do so. Even so, it has been a year since your passing. The resemblance is almost uncanny, as if you have been reborn. Yet she is unlike you. She is a different person, although she looks so alike. Yet I find myself unable to pull away because of that face. That which you both share. You would be surprised at her growth.

She is studying in Shinō Academy; yet another surprise. I would never have thought to look for her right in front of my eyes. It seems fate has a strange way of working. My search would and could have been arduous and secretive but in finding her I have accomplished your wish. I have adopted her as my own kin, she is your sister as she is mine, both by marriage and by the honor of the Kuchiki household.

However... I cannot break any more rules. For my own selfish reasons, I have dishonored the name of Kuchiki far too many times. Henceforth, I have sworn to follow the rules as my forefathers have, upon the graves of my parents. Hisana, I have fulfilled your dying will. Continue to guide me forwards as I grow. I will protect Rukia as far as the rules allow and I am bound to her by the oath I swore to you on your deathbed. She is a strong willed child, different from your gentleness, but she is capable. She has talent yet which can be developed.

She shares your blood, not only by appearance, but by your strong personalities. Watch over her from where you stand.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	3. Mittsume

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

Rukia has been coping well in the household, adapting to the rules of nobility and yet maintaining her close touch with those from lesser backgrounds. She does not know the secret and I do not intend to tell her, in respect of my promise with you. Her prowess in battle and Kidō is remarkable, though I would expect nothing less from one who shares your blood. The more I look at her, the more I see of you. Surely you would have gotten along well were you still in this world with us. She cannot miss what she never had, but I, dearly so.

Still, I believe you are watching over her from where you stand, smiling at her progress. You must see more than I do, for I am caught up in the affairs of the Gotei 13 while you indubitably devote your attention to her. Even without the influence of the Kuchiki household she is blessed to have a guardian watching over her from the depths beyond our lives, as am I.

On a grim side note however, my grandfather has been waning in his health. Slowly but surely he is becoming frailer and although appearance-wise he remains stable, I can feel his dwindling reiatsu whenever I am around him. Soon I will have to take up the role of Clan Head of the Kuchiki household. I only hope that I am wise as he was, leading the house to greater heights. I am unsure of myself but continue to watch over me, guiding my hand.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	4. Yottsume

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

If it were possible, I would have liked not to share such grim news, yet I must not keep a secret from you, especially not of family. Grandfather has passed away and with him, the legacy of the previous generation of the Kuchiki clan. The funeral has been held and once again, I have seen another of my kin part from my side. Yet I cannot shed tears, for it would be disrespectful to all that he has taught me. And I will uphold what he has bestowed upon me as the heir.

In all fortune, grandfather was present for my anointment ceremony, a mere few days before his timely passing. His service and leadership will be remembered fondly by all members of the household for ages to come, but we must move on, as we have in the deaths of my parents and of you, for death does not govern life and the darkness that comes with it encompasses not our hope for a future.

In other news, they have been searching for a successor to take upon grandfather's role in the Gotei 13, that of the Sixth Division Captain and it has been requested of me to take upon his other role. I am honored, even as I remember how he conducted himself and reminiscence of sentiments that for now, still circle around me like ghosts of the past. I have fulfilled all the requirements necessary to succeed him in this role as well and it is almost certain that I will receive it. For now however, I hope for his blessings to be with me from his grave. And for you, guide me as I walk this path I have set for myself from wherever you may stand.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	5. Itsutsume

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

In my last letter, I detailed the passing of my grandfather and overwhelmed by my thoughts I neglected to speak a word about Rukia. For this, I apologize deeply and so in this letter, I shall recollect what events have transpired since. She has been doing well, having graduated from Shinō Academy prior to grandfather's funeral and transferred into the Thirteenth Division under Jūshiro Ukitake, whom you have conversed with previously.

Although she has not achieved the rank of a seated officer, which she did not fail to report to me after her first day, she has not met with much trouble that I have heard of and of that I am relieved. Still, she has potential yet to achieve what lofty desires one may have, potential that merely requires some nurturing. I trust the Thirteenth Division to be able to do so.

Also of note, she attended the funeral and the mourning ceremony even though she had only recently been adopted into the family. While I do not understand why she did so for someone she could otherwise term a complete stranger, her kindness and concern for others reminds me fondly of your own. For now, nothing else of relative importance has occurred yet, although they are finishing the documents and processes needed for my ascension into my new rank and I will need to find myself a lieutenant. Watch over me as I take upon this great responsibility and title.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	6. Rokubanme

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

As I mentioned previously, I have succeeded my grandfather in yet another position, this time in the Gotei 13 itself. As per protocol, I have chosen a capable lieutenant to be by my side. He is an interesting character, who is able in many ways; however he does have a strange hobby for making sunglasses, which he proceeds to give to me to try out. Needless to say, I have refused each occasion.

Rukia is doing well in the Thirteenth Division still, although she has gone through a major hardship. The lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, Kaien Shiba, was possessed by a Hollow, leading to the necessary implementation of his death by Rukia's hands. In doing so, she was forced to take the life of a man she much respected. I can but imagine the pain she felt in losing him was almost the same as that when I lost you.

I know you are watching from where you stand, so please take care of both of us as we proceed with our lives. For there are limitations of my power even as I struggle to protect Rukia each and every day from dangers that threaten her wellbeing, perhaps the most dangerous is her own emotions. And if possible I would have those put away... but even I cannot admit to doing so. After all, my heart still yearns deeply for you.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	7. Nanatsume

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

It has been a while since my last letter as it has for your death; today marks the 10th anniversary of the day you left. 10 years have come and passed in a blink of an eye... I wonder where you might be now. I'm sure you are somewhere watching over us, yet I cannot help but desire your presence, to be able to hold you in my embrace. She still does not know of your relation to her due to the half truth I told her: that I only adopted her because of her resemblance to you. And so, I must grieve alone once again.

The thousand cherry blossoms, watch from afar... a story of two lovers

Softly, gently, flowing through the breeze, glittering in the air

A scene, almost too beautiful to behold, mirroring their love

Alas, the cherry blossoms must fall to the ground, even as they bloom

The summer rain washes away that time, yet our memories remain

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	8. Yattsume

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

It has been a while since I last wrote. Things have changed and things have remained the same. Still my love for you remains steadfast. I write to you this time merely to give notice of minor events in my life. Since I assumed my role as the Captain of the Sixth Division, I have built up rapport with some of the other Captains. One of them, by the name of Ichimaru Gin, peeves me. He has a cunning personality; almost insidious in fact. He regularly converses with me when we meet on the hallways but I have always had the suspicion he is hiding something. I will keep watch over his actions.

Other than this minor disturbance however, life has been as per usual. I have been frequently engaging in my past time of calligraphy and in fact have aspired to one day teach Rukia this form of art. I wonder how you would think of this. As of late I have slowly begun to develop true affections for her as a sibling. In the beginning, it was merely out of my promise to you that I swore to protect her. However I have found myself desiring to do so for my own reasons recently. I do not know how this will bode for the future but I hope for the best. She is ever dearer to my heart as my sister, even as she is yours. Please watch over us as we continue our journey upon this river called life.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


	9. Kokonotsu

A letter, to my dearest Hisana

Much has happened since I last wrote. The blood relative of the man Rukia was forced to kill, also the Captain of the Tenth Division Isshin Shiba, was sent on a mission recently and has not come back yet. Usually this would be fine, however the mission was of intrigue due to its nature, enough to warrant all of the Captains to be notified of its existence. While I am mostly unfazed, I am curious of his fate. Fortunately, Rukia has not heard of the news; I cannot be sure of what she would do if she were concerned with another member of the Shiba household.

As for Rukia, she has become more and more proficient at her skills as a Shinigami. Her Shikai, which awakened shortly after her recruitment into the Thirteenth Division, has advanced in its power and she herself has developed increasing prowess, though she has a distance to go before she can truly reach her potential. The fact that she has come thus far however, prides me slightly, though I have refrained from telling her so that she remains humble.

On a side note, Ginjiro Shirogane, who is my lieutenant, has recently talked about retiring into his side business of operating a sunglasses shop. I can only pretend that he is jesting although he seems rather serious about the notion. Perhaps I shall need to find a replacement soon. Regardless, continue to watch over me as I proceed on this river of life.

From he who loves you dearly, Byakuya


End file.
